Starting Over Again
by rhia xo
Summary: Gabriella Montez is starting over again at new school, East High. Troy and her have nevet met, so what happends when they meet, and then some things change? Rated T just incase :]  [COMPLETE  BUT STILL REVIEW!]
1. And So The Day Begins

**Okay this is my new story, Starting Over Again, which is about Gabriella moving to East High, but her and Troy have never met - and basically it goes on from then. I want to add this though;**

**THIS STORY HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH MY OTHER STORY - ANYTHING BUT HERE.**

**Just thought I would make it clear :!**

**Before I forget - Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HSM characters.**

**Enjoy the story, I'm going to try and update this reguarly, but obviously Anywhere But Here, is currently my main story, so** **that may be updated more. Please review, on this first chapter, saying what you think, if you think I should continue, what you'd like to see in future chapters etc.**

**Also I know its short - but its just an intro chapter :)!**

**Rhia 3.**

* * *

**Starting Over Again.**

**Chapter 1 – And So The Day Begins..**

I stared up at the school before me. 'East High.'

I started to think how many times I'd been in the position. Starting all over again in a new school. I hated being the new kid. Walking through the hallways, people staring at you – pointing and laughing with their friends. Then it all becomes worse when they find out I'm smart.

I headed towards the entrance, people already starting to stare at me. My mum told me I had to find the office for my welcome pack. Of course, I had no idea where this office was, so after standing around for 5 minutes, I decided to ask someone.

''Excuse me, do you know where-'' I stopped as I noticed I was talking to thin air. I turned around sharply to see the person I had asked, walking away into the crowds of students.

I sighed slowly. I walked up to another girl who was standing by her locker and decided to try and ask her.

''Excuse me, but do you know where the office is?'' I asked nicely.

''Sure, I'll show you now – you new here then?'' The girl asked me.

''Yeah, yeah I am.. I'm Gabriella'' I said nervously.

''I'm Taylor'' She said, smiling, and holding her hand out.

I stared at it, confused that someone was actually being nice to me. I shook her hand then followed her up the hallway, ignoring the glares I was getting from passing students.

''Here we are..'' Taylor stopped outside a door and smiled.

''Oh, thanks!'' I smiled back then knocked on the door and walked in.

I saw that nobody was in there, but sat down anyway. I noticed a big envelope with my name on it on the desk, so I walked over to have a little look.

I slowly read what the note on top of it said,

GABRIELLA MONTEZ

PLEASE TAKE YOUR WELCOME PACK – SORRY I COULD NOT INTRODUCE THE SCHOOL TO YOU, - ON MEETING.

The Head.

I started giggling, in our old school there was no way our headmaster would leave us a note.

I picked up the envelope, and walked out. I stopped against a wall then opened it slowly.

I began reading the letter, telling me my homeroom and locker number and combination. I walked down the hallway looking for my homeroom, but ended up walking up and down for a long time. I decided to give up, and walked outside and sat on a wooden bench.

I suddenly saw a shadow appear in front of me. I looked up to see a cute boy with blonde hair, looking down at me.

''..Uh, yes?'' I asked shyly.

''Aren't you meant to be in homeroom?'' He asked curiously.

I looked up at him and smiled, ''Aren't you as well?''

He laughed and said, ''Yeah I'm late, and Darbus is going to kill me when she finds out.. What about you?''

''I'm new. And I can't even find my homeroom.''

He sat down beside me and took the letter out of my hand.

''Your in my homeroom. So you can walk with me if you want..'' He offered nervously.

''Oh, okay'' I smiled gratefully at him, then followed him back inside.

He stopped outside a colourful blue door and smiled down at me.

''Okay just say your new, and couldn't find your way around – Darbus will let you off for that.''

I nodded then walked into the classroom.

''Troy Bolton! Late again! Why am I not surprised?!'' An unusual dressed woman exclaimed.

Troy opened his mouth but she cut him off, ''Well you obviously won't be surprised at this – DETENTION!'' She shouted.

Troy sighed then walked to his seat and sat down.

''Actually, Troy was helping me find my locker and this room..'' I said softly.

''Is this true, Troy?'' The woman asked, shocked.

''Um, I guess so?'' He said confused.

''Fine, your off detention – but watch it Bolton.'' She said fiercely.

I walked to the only empty seat and sat down, with the rest of the class staring at me with their mouths opened.

The bell went 5 minutes later, and I walked out, heading for my locker.

''Hey'' Troy came up beside me.

I smiled at him, ''Hi'' I said while walking through the crowds.

''How come you covered for me?'' He asked suspiciously.

''I don't know. It was most probably my fault you were even more late, and you did help me find the room after all..''

''Thanks. By the way, I didn't catch your name..?''

''Gabriella.'' I smiled sweetly, then walked off in search for my locker.


	2. He’s Changed

**Thanks for the response on this story - I know its not the best, but I just had the idea and began to write it. Thanks for the reviews on both storys - but I'll go into that the next time I update my other story[tonight. Special thanks to CompetiveSwimmaChick - your review was really sweet, and Im actually taking what you said about Troy's POV, and Chapter 3 will be his POV :**

**Please review, and enjoy the story :)**

**xx Rhia.**

**Chapter 2 – He's Changed**

It was lunch and I was sitting on a table with Taylor, who was explaining the rules of East High.

''Smart people, i.e. us – do not interact with jocks i.e. Troy Bolton..'' She said strictly.

''What? No mixing at all?'' I asked confused.

''Nope. We practically live in a different world to them. Oh and we don't interact with the drama club either, not that we'd want to – Sharpay Evans is the most stuck up person ever, in close second has to be Chad Danforth, I cannot stand him!'' She stressed.

''Chad Danforth?'' I asked.

''Troy's best friend. Only he's worse than Troy – you'll get to know him. He walks past us every day with a dull nerd comment..''

''Why can't everyone just be friends?'' I asked sadly.

''Gabriella, this is high school – not kindergarten!'' Taylor laughed.

''I guess your right, its just Troy actually seemed nice.''

''Ha! You'll learn don't worry!''

Once we'd finished our lunch we walked over to our lockers to get our books for our next lesson – English.

''Oh look the nerd crew has a new member!'' I heard someone call behind me.

''Still haven't grown up Chad?'' Taylor asked sarcastically.

''Still haven't got a boyfriend Taylor?'' Troy laughed. I stood there looking at him, shocked. He didn't seem like this earlier – I decided to but in.

''What's up with you – you've changed since this morning?'' I asked him.

Troy stood there looking down at his feet.

''Troy hasn't changed – he just doesn't interact with you nerds.'' Chad high fived him, ''Anyway we'll leave you geeks and your knew member to get on with your extra homework – bye losers.'' He said as he walked off.

''Wow. Your right they are stuck up jocks'' I said while walking towards English.

I got in and sat beside Taylor when the teacher, Miss. Masters came into the room.

''Silence class! I have an assignment to explain, and were going to jump right into it!'' She shouted across the room.

''Your going to be in partners, writing a book report on a book called High School Dramas. You will also be commenting on it, giving your own views on what you think of high school dramas, and all these groups.'' She continued.

I sighed looking over to Troy, wondering why he hadn't answered my question earlier.

''I'm going to be partnering you up boy, girl, and you will be from your different so called groups'' Miss Masters finished.

''Bolton you'll be with Maddie.'' She called.

''Maddie's not here miss..'' Troy said.

''Oh, in that case you'll be with Gabriella, our new student!''

''What!?'' I practically shouted.

''Is there a problem Miss. Montez?'' Miss. Masters asked.

''No, no problem!'' I smiled sweetly.

Troy sank into his seat slowly.

''Danforth, your going to be paired up with Taylor, as I want you to actually bond in his assignment!''

''Miss. Masters! There's no way I can work with this loser!'' Chad called out.

''There is a way, and I'm sure you could find it now – or in detention with me for the rest of the week!?'' She asked him.

''I'm sure I could find it now..'' He answered quickly.

She carried on reading names from the list then told us to sit by our partners.

I walked over to Troy and sat beside him.

''Why didn't you answer my question earlier?'' I asked curiously.

''What question?''

''I asked what was wrong with you, the way you acted to Taylor, wasn't the way you acted to me earlier..'' I said softly.

I saw Troy look back at Chad, who was grinning at him.

''Cos she's a dork obviously – and I didn't know you were then..'' He answered simply.

''What?'' I asked shocked.

''Let's just get on with this project – I want to spend the least amount of time with you please!'' He said awkwardly.

''Oh. Okay fine let's get on with it then..'' I said sadly.

---

I walked into homeroom the next day, still thinking about Troy. I couldn't understand how he could change so fast. He was nice and sweet to me in the morning, then so rude later on. I thought he seemed pretty awkward around me.

I walked through the door and sat down in my seat next to Taylor, and smiled at her.

''You okay?'' She asked.

''Yeah. I'm good'' I answered plainly. I wasn't obviously. I wanted to find out what caused Troy to turn against me.

I looked up to see Troy, Chad and the rest of the basketball team come into the room, laughing. I saw Troy look up at me and stop laughing at walk straight to his seat. I sat there confused, wondering why he was being like this.

After Ms. Darbus had told us the morning announcements, I wondered out of the door to find Troy. I saw him walk towards his locker, so I decided to follow him.

''Troy!'' I called after him, and he turned around slowly.

''Uh, hey..'' He said.

''I was wondering if you wanted to work on our assignment together, say free period?'' I asked smiling.

He began to nod, but then stopped when he looked in a certain direction.

''Why would I want to spend my free period with you? Its bad enough I have to spend my English lessons with you!'' He said awkwardly.

My mouth dropped open. ''Fine.'' I said after a while turning around, to see Chad standing behind me smirking. I brushed past him and walked towards my next lesson which I sadly had with Troy, Music.

I walked into the door, nodding at Taylor then sitting behind her.

After a short while, Troy came in without looking at me and sat at the back.

''Good morning! Today were going to be looking at the art of singing!'' The teacher, Mr. Moore exclaimed.

I groaned with the class. All I needed now, was to sing in front of the whole class. How embarrassing. I'd been told I had a good voice – but my voice was for the shower to hear only. At least then I knew they wouldn't start laughing at me.

''I know, I know! Your thinking, how embarrassing? But I'm way ahead of you!'' He laughed, ''you will be singing in partners. You will be giving a song and the rest of the lesson to learn – then you will get up and perform!'' Mr. Moore happily said.

I sighed. Knowing my luck I'd be stuck with the worst singer ever.

''I've spoken to Ms. Masters and she's told me your already in partners for a English project, so to avoid confusion – you will be partnered up with your English study buddies!'' He laughed at his own, lame joke.

I looked at Troy, who was looking at me, but then quickly looked away.

''Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton! You will be singing, Start of Something New!'' The teacher before us grinned.

I look the lyrics and read them.

Troy sank in his seat beside me.

''So can you sing?'' I casually asked.

''Not really. You?'' He asked quietly.

''Same. But I guess we better learn the lyrics.. We only have 30 minutes to practise..'' I suggested.

He nodded and we read the lyrics together.

Half an hour later we were standing in front of the class, getting ready to sing.

**Troy**/_Gabriella._

**Living in my own world,**

**Didn't understand, that anything could happen,**

**When you take the chance..**

I looked at Troy, surprised at his good voice.

_I never believed in what I couldn't see,_

_I never opened my heart to all the possibilities.. _


	3. I Just Don’t Get You

**Sorry that I haven't updated, been really busy with school and stuff, hopefully I'll be able to update more often.**

**Hope none of have lost interest - but if your confused, just read through the first 2 chapters!**

**Please review on this story, as I don't get much on this story! **

**Rhia xx**

**

* * *

**

**TROYS POV.**

As we finished the song, I stood there looking at Gabriella. She had the most amazing voice. And she was truly beautiful. Too bad she wasn't a cheerleader, then I'd be allowed to hang with her and get to know her more.

''Excellent! That people, is how you do a duet! The emotion, the connection! Bolton, Montez I have a feeling your going to pass this class!'' Mr. Moore exclaimed.

I nodded shyly at him then sat back down, with Gabriella right beside me.

She smiled weakly at me and whispered, ''So you do have a voice..''

''Hey! So do you!'' I whispered back and grinned.

We sat through all the acts, until it came to Chad and Taylor's.

Taylor opened her mouth to begin singing, but got cut off by the bell.

''YES! Saved by the bell!'' Chad shouted happily.

''Danforth – Next lesson, I'll make sure your up first'' Mr. Moore winked.

I saw Taylor sigh at Chad and walk back to her seat. I sort of felt pity on Taylor, ever since middle school me and Chad had made fun of her. Mainly Chad, but of course I was made to join in.

I noticed Gabriella walk out of the door and I got up and ran to her, forgetting about Chad.

''Hey Gabriella!'' I called.

She turned around confused, ''Troy, class is over.. Why are you talking to me?''

I sighed, ''I was wondering if I could walk you home..'' I said nervously.

''Oh. Um I guess..'' She said softly then smiled.

I smiled back then walked out of the school with her.

---

We were walking through the park when I heard a familiar voice call me. I turned around quickly.

''What you doing' walking home with her?'' Chad asked confused.

''I'm not! We just happened to be walking at the same pace at the same time obviously!'' I laughed nervously, watching Gabriella's expression from the corner of my eye.

''Excuse me?'' She asked, shocked.

''You didn't really think I was walking home with you did you?!'' I said awkwardly.

Chad burst out laughing, ''What a loser! Come on Troy, we can walk to mine and have a one on one game of basketball yeah?''

''Yeah sure!'' I walked towards Chad.

''Troy, you had your chance – and you blew it, again, nice knowing you.'' Gabriella said. I noticed tears forming in her eyes. I felt so horrible, but I couldn't be seen with her, she wasn't a cheerleader. It just wasn't right.

She turned around and ran out of the park.

''What was her problem?'' Chad asked.

''Dunno, but hey I'm not surprised – she's a nerd right?'' I said weakly.

---

The next day I decided to avoid Gabriella, as I knew it wasn't right to be caught up with her, so I told myself to forget about her.

I walked into homeroom quietly, hoping Ms. Darbus wouldn't notice me, as I was late again.

I sat down in my seat and sighed of relief.

''Don't think I didn't see you Bolton. Detention'' She said without looking up.

I sighed and slid down my seat, not paying attention to the daily announcements. I got up as the bell went and walked to my locker. On my way I bumped into somebody, and we both fell to the floor.

I got up quickly, noticing a petite brunette girl on the floor. Without looking at her, I held out my hand.

''Thanks'' She said, then looked up – revealing that she was Gabriella.

I took my hand away quickly, and nodded to her – walking back to my locker.

I didn't know how long I could avoid her for. I wanted to speak to her, listen to her soft laugh again, watch her brown curls bounce on her shoulders as she walked, and the way she would blush at the slightest things.

Whoa. Enough Troy! This is Gabriella Montez. She hangs round with the nerds. I shouldn't even be looking at her unless I'm getting her to do my homework.

I shock the thoughts of her out of my head and headed to my English class happily.

I walked in and sat down in my seat, thinking I could finally forget about her when she walked in the classroom with Taylor.

I froze, then buried my head into my hands. How could I forget she was in this class, never mind my project partner.

She sat down next to me, ignoring me, which I was happy about, but still sad, thinking that she didn't want to talk to me – or at least try like she usually did.

''Okay class, this lesson you will plan out your assignments, and discuss what your doing with your partner!'' Ms. Masters called out.

''So..'' I started, ''What do you think of the book.. I'm guessing you've read it already?''

''Why because I'm a so called nerd?!'' Gabriella said fiercely.

''That wasn't really what I was getting at..'' I said weakly.

''It's what you meant though. And yes I've read it and I perfectly agree on it. How its stupid to have all these groups!'' She said sternly.

''Right.. Look I'm sorry about yesterday.. Walking home..'' I whispered.

''Why are you whispering? That's the thing see, I don't get you Troy Bolton!'' I cried.

''Montez, Bolton – outside and sort yourselves out!'' Ms. Masters shouted.

I followed her outside and sighed.

''I don't get you. Your so nice to me first, then your not, then your nice, then your not – what is it with you!?'' She asked impatiently.

''I seriously don't know..'' I said honestly.

''Let's just get this assignment over with Troy'' She brushed passed me back into the room.

We spent the rest of the lesson, working in silence, as we were waiting for the bell, I broke the silence.

''So I don't suppose you'd want to walk home with me today..?'' I asked nervously.

''Obviously not. I mean you'll most probably just ditch me.'' She said plainly.

I sighed and looked down at my feet. I had no idea why I wanted her to forgive me, but I was still trying my hardest.

The bell suddenly went, and I followed Gabriella out of the school doors.

''Stalking me now are we, Bolton?'' She asked sarcastically, without turning around.

''No, just making sure your safe?''

''Why would you care? Oh yeah, wouldn't want to lose somebody who can do your homework?''

''No..'' I said sadly.

''Look Troy, Taylor warned me about you, I didn't take no notice – but now I wish I did, your nothing but a cute jerk!'' She cried. She then froze and put her hand to her mouth.

''So you think I'm cute?'' I grinned.

''No! Your so full of yourself, why don't you go find yourself a cheerleader!?'' She yelled then ran off.

I stood there shocked at what she said. It was like she read me like a book. Like what I was meant to be like, and I didn't know how to show her the different me. I didn't even know there was a different me before she came along.


	4. Confused

**Hey guys :)! This is my fave chapter so far, really enjoyed writing it as I personally think its quite funny - but thats my own sense of humour ). Anyway I hope you guys like it!**

**Please review on your thoughts, and what you want to happen in future chapters, and dont forget to check out my other story ABH, I updated earlier!! x**

**Rhia 3.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Confused.**

**GABRIELLAS POV.**

I walked into East High, the school I'd been at nearly a week, and had already fallen for a guy, and shouted at him at least three times.

Wait, I haven't fallen for him. He's just incredibly cute, and funny. But such a jerk.

I walked to my locker to see Troy standing there smiling at me.

''Move'' I said, looking him in the eye. He moved to the side and opened his mouth to begin talking.

''Don't bother. You'll only change your mind about me later.'' I said, turning my back to him, and getting my file.

''So your not going to let me talk?'' He asked.

''No. I don't want to talk to you, just go make Chad happy, and find a cheerleader – maybe she'll listen to you.'' I said, closing my locker, leaving him there and walked to homeroom.

I got in and sat down by Taylor and smiled at her.

I looked up to see Troy walking in with Chad; he looked up at me and quickly looked away and walked to his seat.

''Right class, change of plan! Free period is swapping with gym class, so you have that first now, got it?'' Ms Darbus called out. There were a few grunts and nods, and then she went back to her book.

As the bell went, I grabbed my bag and headed to the changing rooms and got changed into a white tank top, and small red shorts, and walked into the gym with Taylor.

''I think were doing hockey outside..'' Taylor said quietly.

''I hope so, I was quite good at hockey in my last school, you know..'' I got cut off by a ball hitting my head which made me fall to the ground.

Blackness fell before my eyes. After a while I felt people shaking me and calling my name. I slowly opened my eyes.

''Huh? What happened?'' I asked confused, trying to get up.

''You got hit by a basketball..'' Taylor said, giving Troy and Chad a nasty look.

''Sorry, I didn't mean for it to hit you..'' Troy said softly, holding his hand out to me.

I ignored it and got up myself and walked off to Taylor towards our gym teacher, Ms Waters.

''Okay girls, as the local middle school are using our outdoor fields, we will be doing gym in here – and so will the boys..'' She told us.

''What!? They can't stay here while were playing basketball!!'' Chad cried.

''Get over it Chad.'' Taylor muttered.

''Okay, you'll be doing gymnastics so girls can you help set the mats out, and we'll start with some movement exercises!'' Ms Waters called out.

I dragged Taylor along to get some mats, and we then put them down on the gym floor and sat down.

Just then, Coach Bolton came into the gym.

''Change of plan guys, were doing some gymnastics too, well you'll be partnering up with a girl and helping them with lifts and stuff!'' He shouted.

''But dad!? What about basketball!?'' Troy cried.

''Son, we can't play basketball while the girls are in here, so grab a partner and sit down!''

I looked around to see everyone was getting a partner except for me, Chad, Taylor and Troy.

I crossed my arms and sighed. It didn't take a genius to work out who I was going to be paired up with.

''I guess were going to be partners.. Again?'' Troy tried.

''Just sit down.'' I replied.

We both sat down, and I grinned at Taylor who was already arguing with Chad.

''Ms Mckessie! As you still haven't shut up, how about you and Chad demonstrate the first lift for us?'' Ms Waters asked, smiling at them.

They both muttered something under their breath, then turned their attention to the teacher.

''Okay Chad, I want you to pick Taylor up and turn around with her slowly, got it?'' She asked.

Chad nodded, then picked Taylor up, my mouth dropped open as I saw them smile at each other. Chad began to turn around slowly but then something caught his eye from the sideline and he dropped Taylor.

''OW!'' She cried.

Chad turned back around shocked at what he'd just done.

''Mr. Danforth! Care to explain why you just dropped Taylor?!'' Coach Bolton yelled.

''Uh, the basketball on the sideline caught my eye, and I lost my focus.. Sorry..'' He said slowly.

''A BASKETBALL MADE YOU LOSE YOUR FOCUS?!'' Taylor yelled.

''Yes, the exact same way a text book would of made you lose yours!'' He yelled back.

''Well now we all know for certain, your going to marry a basketball!'' Taylor laughed.

''And you'll marry an Einstein look a like, correct?'' He smirked.

''Just shut up and go grab your ball, you can already see your twitching for it..'' She grinned.

''Oh yeah, and your already shaking at the thought that your doing this instead of doing homework in the library! Oh the pain!'' Chad mimicked.

''And your dying inside at the fact you can't play basketball right now because you have to help us! What ever will you do!?'' She fell to the floor with her head in her hands, then burst out laughing.

''How about I fetch my history textbook to calm you down Mckessie?''

''How about I throw this basketball at your big head to get you into some sense?'' She asked loudly, then picked up the ball and threw it at him.

''Oh, so you have a talent other than getting on everybody's nerves?'' He grinned at her, then threw it back.

Suddenly, everyone got up and started throwing basketballs at each other, laughter filled the gym, but everybody froze as the sound of something erupted.

''WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON?! TAYLOR, CHAD – DETENTION! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU TWO ARGUING!!'' Ms Waters yelled.

''AND EVERYONE PICK THESE BASKETBALLS UP NOW!''

Everybody threw the balls back into the ball bin and sat back down.

''Right, now that were settled, I want you and your partner to practise some lifting for us, but please try and keep your partner in the air!'' She looked at Chad.

Troy put his arms round my waist, and gently lifted me into the air. I felt myself melting in his arms, as much as I didn't want to.

He put me back on the ground and smiled at me. There was an awkward silence for a bit until Coach Bolton told us the next exercise.

''I want you all to do some trust exercises. I want you to fall back into each others arms, so you learn to trust your partners!''

I turned my back to Troy, then fell back to feel his arms once again, around my waist. I smiled to myself softly.

''So do you trust me?'' He said, after a few more exercises.

''Only when your catching and lifting me. Other than that no.'' I said plainly.

I looked up at him to catch him sighing. I knew there was something more to Troy, like a different person inside of him, but until he was ready to get rid of his overall jerk image, I wasn't ready to trust him.

''Okay class, nice work today – you can go get changed now!'' Ms Waters shouted.

I sighed of relief, and ran over to Taylor who had an annoyed look on her face.

''You okay?'' I asked her.

''I'm fine, but I don't know how long I can last with Chad as my partner in everything. Teachers think we should bond, but I personally have had enough bonding time with him to last me the whole year!'' She cried.

I started to giggle, ''you suit in a way. I mean you both argue a lot.. And I mean a lot..''

''Don't even think of it Gab!'' She stressed, then walked towards the doors with me running after her.

After we got changed we headed towards the library for free period.

''Oh what a surprise, the geeks are heading to the library for free period!'' Chad laughed as he saw us heading in there.

Taylor turned back sharply and looked at the ball in Chad's hands. ''Oh what a surprise, Chad's going to have some one to one time with his little baby!''

''Ha-ha, go read your book Mckessie!''

''Funny, now go spend some quality time with your ball – I mean you did just miss an hour of it!'' She smirked, then walked into the library.

''Told you so..'' I sang.

''Gab, its Chad – he's a basketball player, it's a no go area. And I mean EW no! I couldn't date someone whose more in love with a basketball than me!''

''I guess your right..'' I said unsure, then sat down and got my homework out.

I heard the library door open so I looked up, confused about who else would come in here at this time.

As soon as I looked up, I noticed is eyes were already on me. I froze, wondering what on earth he was doing in here.

He walked over to our table and sit down opposite me. Taylor gave me a confused look and I give her one back.

''Can I help you?'' I asked him.

''Yeah, I was wondering if we could work on our English assignment now?'' Troy asked me softly.

I looked at him, getting lost in his deep blue eyes, sitting there enjoying the mood they were putting me in.

''Gabriella?'' He asked.

''Oh uh, yeah sure..'' I nodded.

''Oh good'' He grinned.

''But don't you have basketball practise in free periods?'' I asked curiously.

''Basketball can wait'' He smiled.

I smiled back, and handed him a copy of the book and he began to read it, occasionally nodding at it.

Suddenly the door opened widely, and a voice was heard.

''Troy!? What are you doing in here?!''


	5. The Person Inside Does The Talking

**Sorry I haven't updated in a bit, I've been concentrating on the last chapter of ABH. But thats written now so my full attention is on this story :)! I'd say the story is going to last about 10-12 chapters, then I'll be putting my attention to ABH - Sequel, if I can think of a few more ideas. Also Im going to be working on some one shots **

**So I hope you enjoy this chapter, shows a different side to Troy, which you'll be seeing more often ;)! But obviously, there will be more drama in it!**

**So please review, as I don't seem to be getting many for this story [ x**

**Thanks, Rhia x**

**[P.S - LOOK OUT FOR THE FINAL ABH CHAPTER, COMING LATER TONIGHT :D!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5 – The Person Inside Does The Talking**

''Chad?!'' Troy cried.

''What are you doing here, we have free period practise!'' Chad asked loudly.

''Mr Danforth, Mr Bolton please step outside!'' The librarian called over her desk.

''I'll be right back'' Troy whispered to me, and I nodded.

I could hear shouting outside, and then it stopped. I waited for 10 minutes for Troy to come back then walked outside.

Chad and Troy were nowhere to be seen, I sighed, knowing Troy still was sticking to the status quo, and walked back in the library.

After free period was over, I had Chemistry, which luckily Troy wasn't in my class. I walked towards my locker, taking out my books and turned back around to be centimetres away from his face.

''Hey'' He whispered.

I brushed passed him heading to my next class, but stopped when he grabbed my hand.

''You said you'd be back, you said we could work on our assignment – you might have not already noticed, but I don't like to be played.'' I snapped, then snatched my arm back and walked away.

I headed towards my next class, History which sadly Troy was in. I reached the room, then walked to my seat and sat down.

''You okay Gab? You look really stressed.'' Taylor asked curiously.

''You have no idea.'' I sighed, and didn't even bother looking up when Troy and Chad walked in.

''Oh what a surprise, Taylor's already here – with her textbooks lined up neatly!'' Chad laughed.

''Oh golly gosh! Chad has a basketball in his hand, and I thought basketball practise was over, what over and our ago?'' She smirked at him.

Chad grinned at her then sat down at the back with Troy, who seemed to lack focus.

''Okay class, quick quiz now – who can tell me some important events in 1872?'' Ms. Wood called out as she walked into the room.

''Taylor can!'' Chad shouted.

''Oh, but why ask me, when it's obvious I know, ask Chad miss – he needs all the help he can get!''

''Your right Taylor, Chad would you like to answer that?'' Ms Wood smiled at him.

''Uh.. Um.. Well who wants to know about history anyway, the past isn't important!'' Chad stuttered.

''Well actually the past is very important Mr. Danforth, and maybe you would realize that if you bothered doing your homework!'' She shouted.

Chad sunk into his seat while everyone started laughing.

The class went by quite fast, with me occasionally looking back to see Troy looking at me, every time.

The bell went and I hurried out of the room, not wanting Troy to talk to me. I walked towards my next class which happened to be English. I sighed as I remembered who my partner was.

I got to the classroom and hurried into my seat. Troy arrived soon after and sat next to me, not saying a word. Once Ms. Masters had got here she'd told us to get on with the assignment and discuss with our partners about the book.

''So uh, do you agree with the book?'' Troy asked nervously.

''Yeah. It's stupid how people are in groups and how you cant even communicate with some people, your missing out on getting to know people and new friendships and even relationships..'' I said softly.

Troy sat there looking at me for a while, in deep thoughts.

''Troy? What about you?'' I asked.

''I haven't finished reading the book yet.. But I'm confused about the whole group thing. I don't know what to think of it..'' He said then paused. ''Gab, would you like to start over.. I mean I know I've been a jerk.. And I'm sorry.'' He said quietly, obviously not wanting anyone else to hear.

''As much as I'd like to say yes.. No.'' I sighed, ''Troy until your ready to come out as the real Troy, the kind, honest, friendly Troy, the one I want to get to know more, I'm not ready to trust you as a friend..''

''Oh..'' He said sadly.

''We best get on with this.. We don't have all semester..'' I said, handing him a sheet of paper.

He nodded then quietly got on with it, while I thought about his reaction to what I said. He acted like he wanted to change, but just couldn't.

---

It was a Saturday morning and I was about to go for my morning jog. As I opened the opened the door I ran into someone and fell down.

''What are you doing here!?'' I cried.

''Um, I thought we could work on the assignment?'' Troy asked holding his hand out to me.

I ignored it and got up. ''How did you find out where I live?'' I asked.

''Taylor told me.''

''You spoke to Taylor?'' I asked, lifting my eyebrows up at him.

''Yeah..''

''Oh. Well I'm sort of going for my jog right now..'' I said awkwardly.

''Mind if I come with you?'' He asked softly.

''I guess you could..'' I said trailing off.

Troy smiled at me gratefully and then we headed off.

''You know Gab, I thought about what you said, I want to be the Troy that you wanna get to know..'' He said while we were jogging through the park.

I stopped. ''How do I know you wont bail on me, again?''

''Trust me. Your different from every other girl I've met, you tried to get to know the real me, anyone else can't see through popular Troy. But there's more to me than that..''

''I know there is, but are you prepared to let the whole school know that you wanna hang round with me?''

''If it means I get to spend time with you, then yes.'' He smiled at me.

''Then I suppose we could start over..'' I said grinning then started to jog.

We jogged back to my house and I took Troy upstairs.

''Wow, nice bedroom!'' He said as we walked in.

''Thanks, it took me a while to decorate it.''

He walked towards the photos in the corner and started laughing. ''Hey, its mini Montez!'' He laughed. ''You were really cute back then, not that you aren't now because you are. I'll just shut up.'' He said, making me blush.

''Uh thanks..'' I said quietly. ''I guess you should read the rest of the book.. We could do it outside, its nice out?'' I asked.

''Sure.'' He smiled at me and followed me downstairs.

''We sat down under the big tree, and he began reading it. After about 10 minutes he stopped.

''You know, this book is starting to make sense.''

I smiled. ''It's pretty much the definition of our school..''

''Yeah.. I'm sorry about everything Gab. I've been such a jerk the past week, you tried your hardest with me, and I threw it all back in your face..''

''Its okay, at least you've found the real you..''

''I have, and it's all because of you. I feel different when I'm around you, like I can finally be myself. You understand me..'' He said softly.

I turned to face him and got caught up in his crystal blue eyes.

**TROYS POV.**

I turned towards Gabriella. And smiled at her. She was so beautiful. I leaned in slowly, noticing that she leaned in too.

I closed my eyes and leaned in more, feeling her hot breath on me. Centimetres away from her lips, I leaned in once more but jumped when my phone went.

I groaned, and took it out of my pocket, noticing Gabriella turning the other way.

It was Chad. ''Hey.'' I answered.

''Hey man, one of the hot cheerleaders is having a pool party! Wanna come?''

''Uh, I can't..''

''Why not? It's not like your stuck doing homework, I mean the only homework we have is the assignment and the dorks are doing that for us, right?'' He asked.

''Right, I'll be over soon..'' I said, hanging up.

I turned to face Gabriella. ''That was my dad.. He wants me to go cousin's house.. I forgot it was her birthday party today.. I'll call you later?''

''Oh, uh sure. Bye Troy.'' She said, watching me stand up and walk out of the gate.

I sighed. I didn't know how I could keep both Gabi and Chad happy for much longer.


	6. Us Against The World

**Hey guys! SO sorry I haven't updated in ages! I've been so busy its unbelievable, and this weekend I was hardly in the house, so Im really sorry - hope you havent lost interest. To make up for it I have some great news :**

**Chapter 7 of this story will be up later tonight, and hopefully I'll be uploading the first chapter of my new story [not ABH sequel. Anywhere But Here's sequel will be up in the week, today I sat down and got loads of ideas for all my stories. I have great ideas for loads more stories so yeah :!**

**This story has drama at the end, and there'll be more drama to come, because its fun to write :). It'll also be about ten chapters long, as theres not much you can do with it right now. But yeah.**

**Enjoy - Chapter 7 coming soon x**

**Rhia xx**

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Us Against The World**

It was a Monday morning and I was collecting my books from my locker, confused. It had been two days since Troy and I had nearly kissed. He hadn't called me, or came to see me since he left. Just then, I felt someone tap me.

I turned around, thinking it was Taylor, and shyly smiled at who it was.

"Hi Troy." I softly.

"Hey.. About Saturday.." He started.

"Its fine if you just want to forget about it.." I confessed.

"Well I didn't want to really.." He said smiling.

"You didn't?" I said, surprised.

"Not really.. If you want to that's fine though.." He said nervously.

"Well I don't want to forget about it either.."

He grinned at me. "Where does this leave us now then?" He asked.

"How about you tell me?" I said, holding my hand out for him and he gladly took it.

"How about I take you out tonight?" He suggested.

"That'll be great – look I've got to head to my next class, I'll see you later?" I said, turning to face him.

He leaned in and kissed me on the cheek, which made me blush. "Sure." He said, and with that I ran off to my next class to tell Taylor everything.

About 30 minutes into the lesson I decided to pass a note to Taylor, explaining everything.

'Tay guess what!? Me and Troy nearly kissed on Sat – now he's taking me out tonight, Gabi xo.'

I passed it to her and she read it, her eyes getting wider. She quickly got out a pen and wrote something then passed it back. I slowly opened it.

'WHAT!? This is Troy Bolton! He'll just play you, I cant believe you! The whole school will turn against you!'

My mouth dropped open at what she had written. I'd thought she'd be quite happy for me! I took my pen back out and wrote back.

'Everyone in the school would turn against me, including you?'

I folded it up and passed it back. Taylor read it and turned to me about to say something but I turned away quickly.

"Gabriella! Taylor! Have you been passing notes in my class!?" Mr. Martin yelled.

"Uh.." I started.

He walked over and took the note out of Taylor's hands.

"How about we share this with the rest of the class? Gabriella and Troy nearly kissed on Saturday and he's now taking her out tonight. Well now that's over with – back to the lesson!!" He snapped.

Everyone turned around and stared at me, whispering to the person next to me – all with shocked expressions on their faces. I buried my head in my hands as tears began to form in my eyes. I couldn't deal with everyone taking about me. Maybe Taylor was right, maybe everyone was going to turn against me?

"Oh before I forget, detention for both of you too!" Mr Martin called out.

---

I sat behind the desk finishing off my homework for the day. I was in detention with Taylor. We hadn't spoken since the class where everyone found out about me and Troy. I hadn't spoken to Troy either. Suddenly the door flew open with someone grinning as they came in.

"Mr. Bolton, you even manage to be late for detention – take a seat!" Ms Darbus shouted then pointed towards the spare chairs.

He nodded, and searched around the room and stopped at me. He looked at me confused then sat next to me.

"What are you doing here, in detention?" He whispered.

"Passing notes." I whispered back.

"About?"

"Us. I was telling Taylor, who didn't take it well and now practically the whole school knows about us on Saturday and you taking me out tonight!"

Troy froze. "Oh.. Uh.." He whispered then turned away and got our English assignment book out and began reading it.

I sighed then went back to my homework.

When the bell went Troy asked to walk me home and I gladly accepted.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"No." He simply answered.

"I'm sorry about the note. But Taylor's my best friend.. Or was, but I wanted her to know – I didn't expect everyone to find out.." I paused. "Now everyone hates me because I'm a nerd and I'm not supposed to be anywhere near you.."

"Gabi that's not true." Troy said stopping.

"Then why have you been practically ignoring me since I told you?"

"I'm sorry. Look I said I've changed and I have – I don't care what they think about us." He reassured himself.

"Do you really mean that Troy?" I asked.

"More than anything." He said. Then leaned in to kiss me. I smiled and leaned in more till my lips felt his lips. We began kissing passionately, and I was sure I felt something.

After a while we pulled away and I entwined my fingers with him and started walking again.

"Did you feel anything?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah. Something I haven't felt before.." He said smiling at me.

---

"Gab, have I said how beautiful you look tonight?" Troy said. We were at a posh restaurant and I was wearing a black and silver dress up to my knees.

"Yeah, a lot actually. But its always nice to hear!" I told him, giggling.

"So, I uh finished that book today.. The one were writing about.." Troy said.

"Oh. Well you can just tell me what you think and I'll write it in."

"I agree totally with it. High schools shouldn't be all in groups. People should mix, right?"

"Right." I agreed.

"Anyway lets order some food!"

---

It was a Tuesday morning and Troy said he would pick me up on the way to school, since we were sort of going out. Not officially yet, but sort of.

The doorbell went and I ran out and grinned at Troy, who opened the car door for me. We both got in and then he drove us to school.

When we arrived, we both entwined fingers and headed into together. I smiled at him nervously, as everyone turned to face us as we walked through the hallway. They all kept starting and whispering even when we'd walked our separate ways to our lockers.

After I made my way to homeroom. As I walked in, Taylor walked in and raised her eyebrows. I sat down in front of her and sighed. Did I even have any friends in this school? Troy came in next, alone and sat beside me grinning.

"You okay?" He asked.

I turned around to face Taylor. "Not really."

---

The day had gone by so slowly. Most of my lessons, I sat alone with people just staring at me. At lunch I sat outside by myself knowing that Troy would be in basketball practise. I stood up and headed towards the gym, to meet Troy.

As I got there I sat down outside and waited.

**TROY'S POV.**

As we'd ended our practise I ran into the gym and quickly got changed, hoping to catch Gabi before the bell went. As I threw my jeans back on, Chad tapped me on the shoulder.

"Yeah?" I asked, without turning round.

"We need to talk." He said in a serious tone. I turned around confused to see all the team standing before me.

"Troy what has gotten into you? Gabriella Montez?!" Chad shouted.

"Chad.." I started.

"Troy, she's a nerd, she has no friends – you could have had ANYONE in the school, and you pick her!" He continued.

"I don't know why I picked her."

"Exactly, she doesn't even know you, she most probably just wanted her 15 minutes of fame. She's a loser, and belongs with the losers – not you!"

"Your right, I only got close to her to get her to finish the assignment, my dad wont be happy if I fail English.." I laughed nervously. Obviously none of this was true, I knew my feelings for Gabriella were strong. Really strong, but I couldn't stop myself.

I continued, "She's a nerd, she's so boring – you should hear her! I'm going to finish it today, I mean she's bad for my reputation – and come on, she's not even that pretty!" I said.

Chad laughed and nodded. His facial expression changed as he slowly lifted his hand up, and pointed behind me.

I turned around confused, then froze.


	7. I’m Not Letting It Go

**Hey : This is my second update for today, expect another one for this story in about 2 days or maybe tomorrow. I've been a bit busy writing this so I haven't had time to upload my new story, so that will be here tomorrow, so look out :**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I don't get as much reviews for this one as I'd wanted, so yeah it means a lot to me.**

**Thanks.. Rhia x**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7 – I'm Not Letting It Go**

"Troy Bolton, you're a liar. And I hate you." Gabriella said softly, then burst into tears and ran off.

I forgot about the guys behind me and ran off; when I reached her I grabbed her hand.

"I didn't mean any of it Gab!" I yelled.

"You haven't changed; I lost my best friend because I trusted you Troy!" She cried, then snatched her arm back and ran around the corner. I sank down slowly, tears forming in my eyes, and threw my head into my hands.

---

It was Tuesday night and I was about to go to bed, when I noticed Gabriella came online. I quickly clicked her name and started typing.

SuperstarTroy says – gabs im so sorry, I didn't mean anythin I said, I promise – I just sed it all to get the boyz off my back .

LittleMissGabirella says – forget it. you haven't changed – u would of stuck up for me if you had, you're the same troy thou. I don't want to speak to you ever again. I wont have to either. im moving schools in two weeks, cos I seriously have no friends at east high :/ bye troy.

_LittleMissGabriella is now offline._

I sighed loudly. I'd ruined it all.

---

**GABRIELLAS POV.**

I walked into East High the next day, ignoring the stares I was getting from every student I'd walked past. They'd all obviously found out about what Troy said, nothing ever stays a secret in this school for long. Luckily I'd be gone from this soon. I'd be starting over again.

"Gab!" I heard him call.

"Forget it." I said without turning round, I walked to homeroom and sat at the front, so I wouldn't have to see everyone looking at me.

As I sat down Taylor smirked at me.

"What?" I said.

"Told you so." She said.

"Yes you did! I was wrong! You happy? Well I hope you are, because you won't have to see me anymore – because I'm moving school!" I cried, and then sat down.

"What!?" She said tapping my shoulder. I shrugged her off, ignoring her while she carried on doing it.

The bell went, and I quickly rushed to my next class, which was gym. I got changed, avoiding any contact with Taylor then walked into the gym.

"Aw look its little heartbroken Montez!" Chad laughed.

"Chad, don't." Troy spoke.

I looked up surprised, and he walked over to me.

"So are you still my gym partner?"

"No. I asked Daniel to be mine, and he said yes." I said, walking away.

---

It was lunch, and I was sitting alone. I'd been alone all day, I hated not having Taylor to talk to, but that's just the way things were. I let my head fall to table but quickly jumped up when I heard someone talking into a microphone.

I look around to see Troy holding a mic and waving his arms.

"Hi everyone, this is really important, so please stop eating and turn your attention to me!" He called out.

"Okay hey. This week, I've found out a lot. About myself and people around me. There's more to me than just the basketball guy, and I found that person because of one girl. This one girl made me think of others around me too." He paused. "She made me realized, it shouldn't matter what group you're from, it's so stupid. I really really really like Gabriella Montez, and yesterday was most probably the worst day of my life – because she heard me talk some crap to the guys."

I sighed as he continued. "I didn't mean any of it. Because Gabriella is one of the best things that's happened to me, and I feel pretty empty now that's she's left my life. People should be allowed to talk to who they want, without these rules – your missing out on valuable friendships and relationships. I want you all to know, if you want to come up and say hi to me anytime – I'll say hi back. I will be no longer, against mixing. Thank you." He said then put the mic back as everyone looked back at me shocked.

I sat there. Tears forming in my eyes, I didn't need everyone to be thinking I'm trying to change the school. I didn't need to have everyone's attention, and I didn't need Troy having to tell the whole school about me either. I left my lunch and ran to the bathroom before anybody could catch up with me.

Just as I was about to run through the bathroom door, I got stopped by someone grabbing my arm.

"Gab, I'm so sorry, are you ever going to forgive me?" Troy cried.

"No. Maybe if you buy me a massive pink cake with my name on it, and a puppy and a car – then maybe." I said rolling my eyes, being sarcastic.

"You've got to believe that I didn't mean anything."

"Whatever Troy, I couldn't care less if you turn into the Good Samaritan of the school, I'm not interested." I said, walking into the bathroom, to see Taylor standing there.

"Gab.. Why aren't we talking?" She asked.

"I don't know, maybe cos everyone in the school including you turned against me when me and Troy got around the school, and you've ignored me ever since?" I said stubbornly.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't turn against you, I was just like the rest of them Gab, against mixing, but what Troy said today he was right, your lucky to have someone like him caring about you." She said softly.

"Well too bad I don't care about him."

"Why though?"

"Because he told his team mates that he was using me and didn't even want to get close to me – I heard it all Tay!" I cried, as she pulled me into a hug.

"I really liked him!" I said into her shoulder.

"Gab, he might of said he's changed, but I think he has this time, he's finally found the confidence to show everyone the new him."

"Too bad. I don't want to speak to him, and I'm still moving." I said firmly.

"Gab.."

"No." I said, then walked off, heading to my next class, music.

"Alright class! I hope you all have your songs ready, for homework you had to choose a song to sing today in class, so I hope you've all remembered! Gabriella, how about we have you first?" Mr Moore grinned.

I rolled my eyes then walked up to the front of the class and put a CD in.

"Everybody tells me to let it go,

I think their crazy, they just don't know

I wish that they saw things the way that I do

I'm not that different I'm just like you"


	8. Make Ups

**Sorry I haven't updated for a bit, but I'm not going to be updating like everyday, as I'm really busy right now, so I'll update when I can. I really like this chapter, so I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Reviews. I've got hardly any for this story, and I personally think it deserves a bit more :. You know when you have a story you like, but noone reviews it? Well yeah this is what its like, so PLEASE REVIEW.**

**It means a lot to me, and I really like to find out what people think of my stories, and right now with not many reviews I'm sort of thinking not many people are fond of this.. So please let me know ).**

**Few more chapters left till this story ends, not planning a sequel right now - but hey who knows?**

**Love Rhia x**

**

* * *

****Chapter 8 – Make Ups.**

I walked home alone, thinking over what Troy said that day at lunch. Why me? Why did I have to be the one to change him? It was bad enough starting a new school, but then I go and influence change over the most popular guy in school. Good going Gabriella.

I walked into an empty house and headed upstairs. I was up there for most of the evening, watching TV with some cookies. At about 7pm my TV marathon was interrupted by a knock at the door.

I answered it, groaned at who it was then slammed the door shut.

He knocked again and I opened it, annoyed.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed.

"I know you hate me, but just give me 5 minutes of your time, and then I'll leave you alone." Troy begged.

"Fine you got 5 minutes." I sighed.

"Okay earlier you told me a few things I could do for your forgiveness, so I give them a go.." Troy said then walked over to his car, then carried a huge box back to the door.

"Troy.. What's in the box?" I asked worried.

He slowly opened and smiled. Inside was a massive pink cake with my name on it.

"How did you.."

"Zeke helped.." Troy said softly.

"Troy, a cake doesn't mean you're sorry."

"I know, so then I worked on the other thing you got, so hang on." He rushed back to the car then brought out a smaller box with the top off.

He handed me it and I froze.

"You got me a puppy!?" I cried.

"Uh well.. You did say you wanted one.."

"Troy, where did you get it from?"

"The pet shop." Troy said simply.

"I can't take this off you!"

"Please, either you take it or I have no idea what to do with it.."

"Troyyy!" I groaned.

"I'm not finished, you said you wanted a car, but as much as I wanted to break into my college fund to buy you one, my parents wouldn't let so.. You can borrow my car ANYTIME you want." Troy smiled.

"Troy, you're crazy. I was being sarcastic back in school.."

"I know, but it was worth a shot.. So am I forgiven?" He pleaded.

"I need some time to think.." I said rolling the huge box into the house then putting the puppy down then closed the door.

Why did he care so much?

---

I sat in the kitchen with my mom, talking about the puppy, she was very happy to have one but a bit shocked that Troy had bought us it.

"How about we name it Troy.. Since he bought it?" My mom suggested.

"Whatever." I said plainly, I didn't really want to think of him right now.

"Gabi, call him, please. You need to sort this out."

I sighed, "I guess your right.."

I walked into the other room and picked up the phone and dialed his number.

"Hello?" A woman answered.

"Hi, is Troy there please?" I asked politely.

"Yes, may I ask whose calling?"

"It's uh, its Gabriella."

"Oh, okay. One moment Gabriella." The woman said.

"Gabriella?" Troy asked.

"Uh hi, I was wondering if I could come over?" I asked nervously.

"You're not going to return the puppy are you, my moms allergic to them so I can't keep it.."

"No, I'm not returning it, my mom's sort of fallen in love with it.." I giggled.

"Oh, well at least someone has. Anyway you can come over."

"Okay thanks, I'll be there soon!" I said then hung up.

"Mom I'm going over Troy's!" I called as I opened the door.

"Okay hunny, make sure you thank him for Troy!" She called back.

"Huh?"

"Troy, as in the puppy?" She asked, coming out into the hallway.

"Oh, right." I said then walked out and headed towards Troy's house.

Before long, I arrived before his door, then knocked it. Straight away, Troy answered it.

"Hey." He said softly.

"Can we talk?" I asked.

"Um, yeah, come in." He said then led me upstairs.

He took me into his room and sat on the bed.

"Uh nice room." I said.

"Thanks, now what did you want to talk about?"

"Troy, you really hurt me when you said those things. I really thought something of you.. I could be myself around you, and I could say things I couldn't say to anybody else.." I said softly.

"I'm so sorry, you've got to believe that I didn't mean anything I said." Troy practically begged.

"I know. So I'm forgiving you."

"You are?!" Troy jumped up and hugged me.

He quickly pulled away and blushed. "I mean, uh, thanks Gabi."

---

I walked into school with a bright smile on my face. I finally had something to be happy about. Me and Troy had made up, I was talking to Taylor, I was staying at East High and people had finally accepted me. At least I hoped so anyway.

People still looked at me and whispered to the person next to them as I walked past, but I wouldn't blame them. I'd be doing the same thing if Troy Bolton had done what he'd done yesterday to them.

I walked over to my locker and grinned at Taylor who was standing there.

"How come your so happy this morning?" She asked.

"Everything's slowly, but surely fitting into place." I said smiling, not giving anything away.

"You so made up with Troy last night."

"How did you know?" I asked, surprised.

"Because, Troy told Chad and Chad told me."

"You and Chad spoke?!" I cried.

"Yeah, we've been talking online for a few days now."

"Wow. Now that's shocking."

"Meh, I thought so too, but hey – opposites attract."

"What, so are you like serious about him or something?" I asked her.

"Who knows, were just talking at the moment, but I thought about what you said a few days ago, maybe we do suit." She winked at me then headed to homeroom with me following her, full of questions.

"What happened to the Taylor who hated Chad?" I asked confused as we entered the colorful room we called homeroom.

"Hmm, she got shipped off somewhere.. Think it was to somewhere in Europe." She giggled.

"How exciting!" I said dramatically, then we burst into a fit of giggles.

"Girls! Do be quiet!" Ms Darbus shouted over her desk. We stopped giggling then sat down in our seats, waiting for the bell.

Late as usual, Troy and Chad walked in together. But hey, you can't expect to change the whole Troy Bolton, right?

"Hey Gabi." Troy said happily.

I looked up and grinned. "Hey."

"Bolton, Danforth – sit down and be quiet, unless you want a detention!" Ms Darbus shouted, as the two of them quickly ran to their seats, grinning at each other.

As the bell went, signaling free period, I headed to the outside gardens but got stopped halfway by someone pulling my arm.

"Hey!" I cried then turned around, surprised to see who it was.

"We need to talk." Chad said.

"What about?" I said suspiciously.

"The way I've been treating you." Troy said with his head down.

I stayed silent and let him continue.

"Gabi, I was stuck up and ugh, just plain stupid. I agreed with the whole group's thing, but Troy's made me look into a different light, and I like the look of this one more now. I'm really sorry for the stuff I said to you.."

"Its okay Chad, I guess finally everyone's realizing the clique thing, I mean I'm just glad everyone can be friends. Or more than friends for you and Taylor maybe?" I winked at him.

"Oh uh, well I dunno, I've always liked her a bit, but we'll see eh? Anyway I got to head to practice, I'll see you later?" Chad asked hopefully.

"Sure." I nodded, then headed my own way to the gardens.


	9. Surprises and a Baby!

**Longer chapter for you guys since I haven't update in a bit : End of the story is soon though, I'm extending it to about 13-14 chapters now instead of 10 as I'm having some fun with it right now :). Anyway do review, as I love this chapter and hopefully you readers like it too. But they only way I'll find out is if you review.. ;) hint**

**PS. ABH Sequel should be out tonight!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9 - Surprises and a Baby!**

I sat on the wooden bench and breathed in the warm air. I'd always do my homework here now; it was so much peaceful than the library. It was my special place.

I got out mine and Troy's English assignment. I had another paragraph to go and I was done. I put my pen on the page and began writing, until a shadow appeared on my page. I looked up, wondering who it could be then grinned.

"Thought you had basketball practice?" I asked.

"I practice too much." Troy said plainly then sat down beside me.

"Oh." I said nodding.

"How about we play 20 questions?" He suggested.

"How does it work..?" I asked suspiciously.

"I get to ask you 20 questions and you HAVE to answer them, and then you do the same to me." Troy grinned.

"Okay." I agreed.

"Okay, favorite color?"

"Turquoise."

18 questions on, and we were coming to the end of my round.

"Number 19, what do you truly and honestly think of me?" Troy grinned.

"Hmm. I think you're extremely cute and you have the most amazing eyes. You're a good listener and will go to a length to get your point across. I like that. You're also really clever and thoughtful and someone I can finally trust." I smiled.

"Number 20, do you have a crush on me?" He said proudly.

"Did I mention I think you're big headed?" I giggled then continued. "Honestly? Maybe" I smiled.

"Cool. Your turn."

"Okay, number 1; what did you first think of me when you saw me outside that morning?"

"I thought you were beautiful. And why someone as beautiful as you was sitting outside looking through files." He grinned.

I blushed then continued on with the game until I got to the last two questions.

"Question 19, what do you truly and honestly think of me?" I winked at him.

"I think you're beautiful. Did then and still do. You're clever and full of answers. You're laid back which is what I love about you. And you don't give up. Well maybe after a while, but it took you a lot to give up on me.."

"Last question, do you have a crush on me?"

"Yeah." Troy grinned.

"Oh." I said blushing.

The bell went, signaling end of free period.

"Uh what have you got?" Troy asked, getting up.

"I got Chemistry, I'll see you later?" I asked, picking up my bag.

"Sure!" Troy called out as I turned around and walked back inside.

I headed towards the lab, noticing Taylor was already in her seat smiling.

I sat down beside her and asked, "What are you so happy about?"

"Chad asked me out!" She giggled.

"HE DID WHAT?" I cried.

"He asked me out."

"What did you say?!" I asked quickly.

"I said no." Taylor said raising her eyebrows.

"Oh, I thought you would have said yes." I said confused.

"And your in top set for all your lessons?!" Taylor asked laughing.

"What?"

"I said yes!" She cried.

"Oh that's great!" I said as we jumped up and down, hugging each other.

"I know! He's taking me out tonight!!"

"Where?"

"Some posh restaurant – he told me to dress up." She said proudly.

"Chad, in some posh restaurant?" I asked. "Take photos!"

Taylor giggled, "That's the only way I'll believe it wasn't a dream the next day!"

We stop giggling and got on with the work left for us, occasionally doing a mini happy dance for Taylor's happiness.

After the bell went, me and Taylor both headed to English.

"So what's happening with you and Troy?" Taylor asked as we both walked into the English room.

"Um, nothing?"

"Come on Gab, he obviously likes you – Troy Bolton doesn't change for just anybody y'know?" Taylor grinned.

"Well I do like him, but I doubt he likes me." I smiled shyly.

"I think he does. He bought you a puppy – I mean if a boy does that, its sort of giving the whole game away." She giggled.

I thought about it for a while as I sat down waiting for Troy to come. He was late, like always. Her thoughts slipped away as Ms Masters yelled.

"Troy Bolton! Are you ever on time?!"

"Well, no. Y'know I was late when I was born too." He grinned.

"Wonderful. Now sit."

I smiled at him as he sat down beside me. He handed me a sheet of paper and I looked at him confused.

"Hey, I told you I wasn't going to let you do this assignment by yourself." He whispered.

I smiled at him then added his page to the rest of the assignment.

"Okay class, I'll be taking in your assignments later, but first I want to explain your next assignment." Ms Masters called out, making everyone groan.

"You'll be in the same partners, to save moving around." She paused, as me and Troy looked at each other and smiled. "You will be reviewing teenage mums and dads, and your thoughts on the issue. Now I know what your thinking, what has this got to with English? Well some of you may know I also take Health and social so I decided to combine both classes a bit." She grinned as everyone looked at each other, confused.

"For you to have a real insight on teenage parents, in your partners you will be given a baby. Not a real one obviously, god knows what you would do to it." She said looking at Chad.

"Hey! Why are you looking at me?" Chad cried.

"I think we all know the answer to that Chad. Anyway you'll have the baby for two weeks, it has a sensor inside it, and it will cry at any time, you'll need to care for it like a real baby. After the two weeks, you and your partner have to write a report on your feelings on teenage parenting." Ms Masters finished.

She picked up a box and handed out one baby and a bag to each partner.

"The bag contains the essentials you will need for this assignment, but other than that you can buy clothes for your child if you wish."

Ms Masters handed Troy a baby and me the bag.

"What is it!" I asked Troy excitedly.

"It's a baby Gabi?" Troy asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I mean is it a boy or a girl!" I said giggling.

"Oh. It's a girl!" Troy said holding the baby up in the air proudly.

"Lets name Macie!" I cried.

"Ooh okay!" He agreed as he handed her to me.

"Aw Troy! Were parents!" I said proudly, looking down at the doll in my arms.

"What a beautiful day." Troy said laughing.

I took Troy's hand and led him over to Taylor and Chad with Macie.

"This is Macie!" I said happily.

"This is Chad Jnr!" Chad said excitedly.

"Chad, its not Chad Jnr its William." Taylor stressed.

"But William is dorky!" Chad moaned.

"Dorky?!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Look I'm sure, Chad Jnr/William doesn't want his parents splitting up as soon as he's given to them." Gabriella pointed out.

"How about Gregg?" Chad asked.

"I like Gregg." Taylor said softly.

"So its sorted then. Taylor we need to go shopping for outfits for them!" I giggled.

"I know, right!?"

Just then, Troy pulled on my arm and pulled me away from Taylor and Chad.

"What's up?" I asked, concerned.

"I was uh, wondering if you wanted to stay at mine tonight? I was thinking it would be best for both of us to stay together with the baby for the first night, so we could get used to it and stuff and help each other out. I mean if you don't want to that's fine.. Actually it was kind of stupid asking wasn't it? Just forget I did." Troy said quickly as I burst out laughing.

"What was that, like 1000 words in under a minute?" I grinned at him. "I'd love to stay over Troy."

"Oh good, because I was running out of things to say then." He winked at me.

"I'm not surprised!" I giggled.

"So you can come over about, 5 if you want?"

"Sure, whose taking the baby home though?" I asked him.

"You can if you want, if you don't thought I will."

"I'll take him don't worry." I said happily.


	10. Parenting Interruptions

**Hey guys! Thanks for the recent response to this story, it's getting a lot more as its getting better - so thanks a lot : I decided to do another update as a lot of you seemed to enjoy the last chapter D.**

**Don't forget to check out, my other stories Make You Mine, Anywhere But Here, and Anywhere But Here's Sequel Where I Belong!! MYM and WIB should be updated tomorrow!**

**Love Rhia xx.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10 - Parenting Interruptions.**

I walked out of school hugging my books to my chest. I smiled at the fact that it was a Friday, and that I was sleeping over Troy's tonight. Just me and Troy. And Macie obviously.

It's weird thinking that not long ago, I was practically dating Troy, now we were back to stage one again. I'm actually nervous.

I reached my house then walked in, carefully taking Macie and my books but stairs.

I put Macie on the bed then turned to my wardrobe. As soon as I turned my back to her she started crying.

"Oh my god. How do you stop it!?" I cried.

"Honey, is something wrong – why are you crying?" My mom said as she knocked the door.

"It's not me, it's the baby!" I shouted over the cries.

"Don't tell me you stole a baby! Gabriella!!" She exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes, picked Macie up then took her to the door and opened it.

"You bought yourself a doll? I thought you grew out of them a while back.." She said, confused.

"No mom, its mine and Troy's assignment, we have to keep this baby and look after it – then write a report on it." I said sighing.

"Oh right."

"Mom can you take care of her a sec, I'm going over Troy's to sleepover tonight and I need to get ready." I said, handing her Macie.

"You're sleeping over Troy's?! So your together?!" My mom said happily.

"No, but we thought it would be easier to spend the first night together with the baby." I said, while searching through my wardrobe.

"Oh okay. But you have no baby clothes or anything?"

"I know, Ms Masters said we can buy some if we want. She's given us the one she's wearing now, also one bottle a few nappies one bib and a carrier, but I'm going shopping on my way to Troy's to buy more." I said proudly. I was determined to be a good parent.

"Sounds great – you'll both pass. Now I'll take your baby downstairs for a bit while you get ready." She said, taking Macie out of the room.

I took a quick shower and changed into jeans and a white fitted t shirt. I pulled on my grey boots and grabbed a grey cardigan. I picked my clothes for the next day, and put them in a black traveling bag, along with the baby's bag.

I picked up a black handbag, put my phone in it then picked the babies carrier up and my travelers bag, then finally headed downstairs.

"Okay mom, I'm going to go to the mall now with Macie and then I'm going straight to Troy's!" I called out.

"Who's Macie? Is she your new friend?" My mom asked, coming out of the lounge.

I groaned. How could my mom be this dull? "No mom it's the baby." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, well have fun!" She grinned, handing Macie over then opening the door for me.

I put Macie in her carrier then carried it out to the car, along with my two bags. I dropped all three in the back then got in and drove to the mall.

As I pulled up in the car park I got my phone out and rang Taylor.

"Tay, where are you?" I asked, grabbing my bag and the baby carrier then closing the car door.

"I'm at the mall shopping for Gregg." She answered.

"Oh! Me too! I've got Macie here with me as well, I'll come meet you!"

"Great! Meet me by Senza's" She replied then hung up. Senza's was the new coffee shop in the centre of the mall. I continued walking into the mall until I noticed Taylor pushing a pram through the crowds.

"What's with the pram?" I asked.

"Oh it was my little brothers that my mom kept.

"Cool idea. So let's shop!" I giggled, dragging into her the nearest baby shop.

"Aren't these adorable!" Taylor gushed, holding up some cute baby jeans.

"Oh my god. Their so small!"

"I'm buying them." Taylor grinned, putting them into the basket she picked up.

"Okay, how about we split up and we'll meet outside the shop in half an hour?" I suggested.

"Sure!" Taylor nodded then headed off the boys section.

I made my way to the girls section, picking up three dresses which were on sale on the way.

I stopped at a rack and picked up a yellow and pink patterned t-shirt and dropped it in the basket. As I headed towards the checkout, I noticed a big SALE poster from the corner of my eye. I grinned at walked towards it, taking some cute jeans and pink combats. I took all the clothes to the check out and paid for them, then headed out of the shop.

"Hey! What did you get?" Taylor exclaimed.

"Three dresses, one top, one pair of jeans and pink combats." I said proudly.

"Cute! I bought one pair of jeans, dungarees, three tops and a cute three quarters." Taylor said, pushing the pram towards a new shop.

"Aw! I need to get some new bibs, nappies and a bottle." I said as we walked into a new shop.

"Oh great idea, me too!" Taylor nodded, as we both picked up what we needed then paid for them.

"So where are you going now?" I asked Taylor as we headed towards our cars.

"Home. Chad's coming over and he'll stay most of the night, then take Gregg home, you?" Taylor said opening, her car door and putting the bags and pram in it, then strapping Gregg into his carrier.

"Troy's. I'm staying the night there." I said opening my own car.

"You're sleeping over Troy's?!" Taylor cried.

"Yeah. Thought it would be best if we done spent the first night of the assignment together.." I said smiling.

"He so likes you." Taylor smirked.

"How do you know?"

"When a boy asks a girl to sleepover, he's serious about her."

"But it's for the assignment!"

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that." Taylor winked and got into her car, and with that she was gone.

I got into my car and drove to Troy's, thinking about what Taylor said to me. I knew Troy had a 'crush' on me, or whatever but I hadn't considered him seriously liking me.

I pulled up outside, taking Macie and the shopping bags to the front door. I nervously knocked, and didn't wait long to see the long open quickly.

"Hey." Troy said softly.

"Hi, I uh went shopping for Macie earlier." I said weakly.

"Buy her anything nice?" Troy asked, taking the carrier off me then motioned for me to go inside.

"Yeah, I did." I grinned at him.

We walked into the living room where he took all my bags off me and was about to take them upstairs for me, but turned around before he walked out.

"You can choose a DVD to put on if you want?" He suggested. I nodded then he headed upstairs.

I walked over to the shelf, and picked out 'Just like Heaven'.

I turned around to see Troy standing in the doorway smiling at me.

"What?"

"Nothing!" He said quickly then sat down. "What film did you choose?" He asked.

I showed him the cover and her groaned.

"I had to sit through this with my little sister a month ago." He said shaking his head.

I walked over to the DVD player then put the disk in. "You have a little sister?"

"Yeah, she's 14 and her names Aimee. I have another little sister too, called Erica she's 6." He said smiling.

"Aw. I'm an only child." I said as I sat back on the sofa, with Macie beside us.

We sat and watched the whole film, with me shouting the occasional 'aw' and Troy rolling his eyes at me. While we were watching it Troy had his arm round me and head was on his chest. I'd sometimes move closer to him, forgetting I had the baby in my arms.. So I'd end up squashing its head till you heard a little cry.

Once the film had finished, Troy moved me closer into his arms and looked down on me. I slowly lifted my head to look up at him, reaching his gaze.

We both stayed like that for a bit, but then his grip tightened on me and, I began to lean in. He just about met me half way then, paused. I smiled softly at him and began to lean in the rest of the way, closing my eyes.

About a millimeter away from his lips I jumped with fright


	11. Let The Games Begin!

**Okay I've been a bit focused on Where I Belong recently so I haven't been able to update this story - so sorry! Also I've had SO much homework recently :. Well it's half term next week so that means maybe updates everyday? See if I'm busy or not :**

**Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter D. Not long before this story ends, should of ended like last chapter but its started getting a bit more exciting recently and I don't want to end it just yet.**

**Don't forget to check out my other stories! & REVIEW!!**

**rhia xx.**

* * *

**Chapter 11 – Let The Games Begin!**

The baby had started crying just as I going to kiss Troy Bolton!!

"What do we do?!" I asked Troy.

"It's okay; I used to look after my sisters a lot when they were little!" Troy smiled at me, then took Macie off me and began gently rowing her back and forth in his arms.

"It's not working!!" I cried.

"Fetch her bottle." Troy said calmly.

How could be so calm when he had a machine crying loudly at us and it wouldn't shut up?!

I ran to the bag on the floor the frantically searched through it, once I found the bottle I threw it to Troy and then he sighed.

"What?" I said, confused.

"Gabi, it's empty!" He cried.

"Oh! I'll go fill it up with some milk!" I said running out of the room.

I froze as I ran out; I didn't even know where the kitchen is. I took a wild guess and ran into the opposite room.

"Hello?" A teenager asked, while looking up from the sofa. She was on her laptop.

"Um, hi I'm a friend Troy's; could you tell me where the kitchen is?" I asked politely.

"Ooh. A friend of Troy's. I'll take you the kitchen." She grinned at me the got up and lead me into one of the rooms.

"So what's the bottle for?" She asked.

"Our baby." I answered.

"Troy has a baby! Oh my god! Mom will freak!" She cried.

Gabriella giggled. "No it's a fake baby for our assignment, and right now it needs milk."

"Oh, I'll do that for you." She took the bottle out of my hands then opened the fridge.

"So are you Troy's girlfriend?" She asked while pouring the milk into the bottle.

"Uh no." I said awkwardly.

"It's Gabriella, right?" She asked, handing me back the bottle.

"How did you know?"

"Because the other night, Troy was giving me a lecture about which boys to date and your name popped up when he talked about his love life." She grinned.

"Aimee, right?" She nodded. "Just between us, I do like Troy." I winked at her then turned around and headed back to the lounge.

As I got closer I could still hear the baby crying. I groaned then walked in and threw Troy the bottle, who then put it in Macie's mouth who then thankfully shut up.

"Thank god." I sighed of relief.

"Hey, it wasn't that bad." Troy said, gently.

"Were going to fail because of me." I moaned as I collapsed onto the sofa.

"Were not! You'll be a great mom. It's because you're an only child – you're not used to it." Troy said lifting me back up.

I felt myself melting in his arms as I smiled.

"So what shall we do?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"How about we play twister?" Troy grinned.

"You're on." I laughed as he went over to the cupboard and fetched the spotted mat over to the floor.

"Okay, we have to spin for each other, while were still on the mat.. Since there's nobody to be the spinner." Troy said as he span the spinner.

He grinned at me. "Right hand yellow, Montez."

---

"Troy! You're elbowing my thigh!" I cried. We had been playing for nearly half an hour now, and were both in a right mess.

"Oh sorry! Okay right foot blue!" She shouted.

I moved my foot over to the blue spot which was over Troy's body. I blushed as I looked at the position we were in.

Just then the door burst open.

"Hey little brother!" A boy came through with a little girl.

"Dylan!" Troy said holding his hand up to high five him, forgetting he was leaning on it then fell down, making me fall down on top of him.

Dylan burst out laughing as Aimee ran into the room.

"I so knew you were together." She smirked at us.

"So Troy aren't you going to introduce me to your girlfriend?" Dylan said.

"She's uh, not my girlfriend. Dylan this is Gabriella, Gabriella this is my older brother Dylan – he's 18." Troy nodded to the both of us.

"Hi." I said then blushed.

"Hi Gabi! I'm Erica!" The little girl smiled sweetly as she walked over and shook my hand.

I smiled at her. "Hey Erica." I looked down at Troy and realized I was still on top of him. "Oh, sorry!" I said to him then got up.

"Okay guys lets leave Troy and Gabriella alone now." Dylan said nodding at us both then leading Troy's sisters out.

"He looks a lot like you." I said softly.

"That's what everyone says. The Bolton Brothers they used to call us." Troy said getting up.

"Used to?" I asked.

"Well after he went off to college, we hardly spent anytime together. He comes back for visits like this though."

"Oh."

"Anyway, how about we order some pizza?" Troy asked.

"Sure." I smiled then told him what I wanted. 10 minutes later the pizza arrived.

"Thanks man." Troy said, handing the pizza delivery man money then closing the door.

He led me back into the lounge where we sat down on the sofa and eat the pizza.

"So Gabriella, I know were pretty close now, but I know practically nothing about you. So tell me about yourself." Troy said.

"Okay.. I moved to Albuquerque because my moms company transferred her here, my dad died when I was little, and I'm an only child." I said softly.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry, it was when I was four." I said shaking the thoughts out of my head.

"Okay, how about I ask you quick questions then?" Troy suggested.

"You sure love asking me stuff." I grinned, but the nodded at him.

"Hey, I'm just curious!"

I giggled. "First question."

"Where did you live before you came here?"

"Utah."

"Anywhere else you've lived?"

"Canada, California, Miami, and Italy for a year."

"Whoa. I've been here all my life. What's your proudest talent?"

"I can sing."

"Oh yeah, your amazing at that."

"The sport your best at?"

"Hockey." I smiled.

"What about basketball?"

"I'm pretty good at that too."

"How about a little game then?"

"You're on!" I giggled.

"Okay, we'll put Macie to sleep for a bit then." Troy said, taking Macie and laying her gently on the sofa.

"You're going to be a really good dad. You're so great with babies." I said softly.

"Thanks." He said then we both walked out of the lounge and into the kitchen, to see Dylan, Erica and Aimee sitting in there talking.

"Hey guys, fancy a game of basketball?" Troy asked as he made his way to the door.

"Sure!" Aimee said, getting up from her chair and motioned for Erica and Dylan to follow.

"Okay how about to prove how amazing I am, I'll have Erica on my side against you three." Troy smirked.

"Troy, you're so full of yourself." I rolled me eyes.

"True, but your on!" Dylan grinned.

"Which ever team loses is cooking dinner." Aimee said.

Troy nodded then shook her hand.

"Let the games begin!" Dylan called out.


	12. Feelings Explained

**Sorry I havent update in a bit, but I'm on half term so expect more updates on ALL of my stories, and possibly a NEW story! Review with some of your ideas for a new one.**

**This chapter is short, but I think it was best to leave it where it was, otherwise it wouldnt of really went if I carried on. So don't worry the next chapters will be longer.**

**And its finishing soon! Review with your ideas for a ending!**

**Enjoy the chapter! xx**

**PS. The song used in this story, I don't own its Corbin Bleu and Vanessa Hudgens - Still there for me.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12 – Feelings Explained. **

After a long hard game, our team finally won the basketball game.

"You guys had it easy; I mean I have someone on my team who only just learnt to walk!" Troy cried.

"Troy, I'm 6!" Erica said in defense.

"Bro, you could never beat me at basketball could you?" Dylan grinned.

"And who would have guessed Gabriella was good at basketball!" Aimee laughed.

"Yeah I was a bit shocked at that as well." Troy nodded.

"Hey! I'm actually really good at sports!" I shouted.

"Well we know that now." Aimee smiled.

"So you're cooking food bro, and you Erica." Dylan grinned as we headed back inside.

"So we'll be taking Gabriella out of your wing for a bit, okay?" Aimee smiled evilly.

I nervously followed them into the lounge and sat in between them both on the sofa.

"So, are you with Troy?" Dylan asked.

"Um, no."

"But you like him right?" Aimee giggled.

"Right." I smiled weakly.

"And he obviously likes you. I mean Troy's never invited a girl back here, to sleepover, or introduced us to us. And he's changed a lot, he's much happier these days." Dylan added.

"Have you kissed him?" Aimee said out of the blue.

"Uh yeah. We were sort of together for a few days." I laughed awkwardly.

"What happened?" Dylan asked, concerned.

"Well, I heard him telling all the basketball team how he was only with me to get good grades and he didn't like me anyway." I said sadly.

"What a jerk!" Aimee cried, getting up.

"No!" I said quickly then paused. "He didn't mean any of it. He got up in front of everyone at lunch and told them he was changing and stuff. And then he bought me a puppy and made me a huge cake." I said laughing.

"Wow. He so likes you. He might even love you." Dylan said, shocked.

"Love me?" I whispered.

"I have never seen Troy like this with a girl before."

I smiled to myself softly. Might even love me. Well I might even love him. Wait did I just think that? I might love Troy Bolton?!

"Guys, foods ready!" Troy called from the other room. The three of us got up and walked into the kitchen, confused.

"Already?" Dylan asked.

"Microwave chips!" Troy said proudly, as Erica lifted up the plates.

"How are we not surprised?" Aimee laughed as we walked over to the table and sat down. Troy served us the food then sat down beside me smiling.

"Hey." He whispered.

"Hey." I whispered back.

"Troy are these even cooked?" Dylan asked.

"I doubt it." Troy laughed.

"Okay that's it, their going in the bin, watch the amazing one, cook you guys something great!"

"We worked hard on these!" Erica shouted.

"Course you did sweetie." Dylan said sarcastically.

"Thank you." Erica smiled. She obviously didn't get sarcasm yet.

"Okay, this pizza will be done in 30 minutes so how about we do some karaoke while we wait?"

"But guys I can-"Troy started.

"We don't care." Aimee said sweetly as Troy groaned then followed us out.

"We don't have to do this mind.." Troy said hopefully.

"I want to though." I poked my tongue out then skipped into the lounge as Aimee and Erica set it up.

"Troy and Gabi first!" Erica giggled.

Troy rolled his eyes. "What are we singing?" He asked

Dylan winked at Aimee then chose a song quickly so me and Troy couldn't see. As the music started playing, I recognized it and noticed Troy did too. He smiled softly at me then began singing the first bit.

**TROY.**

Lately I've been thinking  
About the things that we've been through  
And I don't know if I'd be here,  
If not for you

I had to take a little time  
To try to work things out  
And You should know that  
I have never meant  
To let you down

**BOTH**

Cause I, I  
Wanna tell you that I'm sorry  
And I, I

Even when I'm not giving enough  
And I'm taking too much  
You're still there for me  
Even when I got nothing at all  
And I'm ready to fall  
You're still there for me  
There for me  
There for me  
Even when I can't be there for you  
You're always there for me.

We both carried on singing our hearts out, as Aimee, Erica and Dylan looked at us, shocked at the chemistry between us, and the fact that we both could sing. As we finished the song, we smiled at each other shyly then looked back to the siblings behind us.

"Since when have you been able to sing bro?!" Dylan exclaimed.

Troy grinned then looked at me and nodded. "She's the real talent here." He said softly.

And from then on it hit me. It explained all my feelings. When I was hurt, when I forgave, and everything else I'd felt for this teenage boy before me. I looked deep into his blue eyes and smiled.

I was in love with Troy Bolton.


	13. Everythings Perfect

**Okay sorry I haven't updated this story in ages, I've been wondering how to end it, and thought of a pretty good way to do it. The chapters not the longest, but I thought it would ruin it to carry on from where I left, and it was a nice ending.**

**As far as I know, I havent planned a sequel atm, but if you guys want one - just mention it in a review, and I'll see what I can come up with :). **

**Other updates, my other stories should be updated soon, just got back to school so I'll try my best to update as much as I can. I hope you guys don't lose interest.. :(**

**Anyway, a BIGG thank you to everyone who has read this story, and reviewed it means a lot to me! And just because the story is over, doesn't mean you have to stop reviewing! So please continue.**

**Hope you enjoyed the story, and enjoy this chapter!  
**

**Love Rhia xx.****

* * *

**

**Chapter 13 – Everything's perfect.**

"I love you Gabriella." Troy Bolton said as we both sat in a field full of flowers.

"I love you too Troy." I said dreamily.

"Gabi!" A voice shouted, and it didn't stop.

"GABRIELLA!"

"WHAT?" I screamed back, opening her eyes. I shot up, looking at my surroundings. I was in her bedroom. It was just a dream.

"Troy Bolton?" Her mother smirked.

I blushed then pushed her out of her room then headed for a shower. When I got out I opened my wardrobe. I wanted something that would catch Troy's eye. Today was the day where he'd ask me out. Hopefully.

I mean I could ask him out, but what if he said no. That would so ruin our friendship.

I picked out a turquoise fitted v neck top and some jeans. I grabbed my bag then headed out into my car.

As I pulled up, Troy was just getting out of his car. He waved to me and jogged over.

"Hey!" He said, holding Masie in his hand as well.

"Hey. How was Masie?" I smiled, getting out of the car, locking it, then walking ahead with Troy.

"Oh, she was great."

"I had a really good time on Friday by the way." I smiled sweetly.

"Me too, you sounded great on karaoke." He complemented.

"Thanks, you too. Your family is really nice."

"Yeah, I guess so." He smiled. "Look I gotta head off, I have to speak to Chad – I'll see you later?"

"Sure." I smiled happily then groaned.

"What's up with you?" Taylor asked, coming up beside me.

"I'm in love with Troy Bolton." I said frustrated.

Taylor gasped. "And that's a bad thing?"

"No. Well yeah, I don't know! He's acting like he's not in love with me." I said sadly.

"He is Gabs. I know it." She said firmly.

"I hope your right." I said as we reached our homeroom and sat down.

"I heard Troy Bolton is with Lucy!" One of the cheerleaders gossiped behind us.

"Too bad for that Gabriella girl, I heard he didn't really like her anyway!" The other one giggled.

I froze. "Did you hear that!?" I hissed to Taylor.

"Oh no he didn't!" Taylor cried.

I opened my mouth to agree when I heard giggling coming through the door. I looked up to see Troy and Lucy walking in together. I shot him a glare then turned back to Taylor.

"So it is true!"

---

It was English and I was sitting down, tapping my pen, waiting for the father of my baby doll to turn up.

"Hey!" He said sitting down beside me.

"Do you have Masie, or does Lucy have her?" I said stubbornly.

"Lucy?! Why would she have it?" He said, pulling the doll out of his bag.

"You kept our child in your bag!" I cried.

"Yeah, they are turned off during any other lessons than this one." He said confused.

"Oh. Well in the future, try and look after her." I said.

"Are you okay?"

"Peachy." I said, gritting my teeth.

"You don't seem it.."

"I'M FINE!" I yelled. The whole class turned to look at me, including Taylor who was shooting my confused looks.

Ms Masters turned to look at me and Troy. "Would you too like to step outside?"

I got up, pulling Troy along with me as everyone looked on, confused. When we got out he threw is head in his hands.

"What was that?!" He cried.

"What?" I asked sweetly.

"The whole performance in there!" He shouted, pointing through the door.

"Whoa! Are you going to calm down, or shall I go fetch Lucy?" I mocked.

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU KEEP BRINGING LUCY INTO THIS!"

"Oh, I get it, you don't want me to get your girlfriend involved." I said shrugging.

Troy groaned. "She's not my girlfriend."

"Troy I don't- WHAT?!"

"She's not my girlfriend." He repeated.

"But.. But.. A cheerleader said you were, and you walked in together!" I stuttered.

"She's not my girlfriend."

"DO YOU SAY ANYTHING OTHER THAN THAT!?" I yelled.

"Will you shut up for a second?!" He shouted. My mouth dropped open then I stepped back.

"Me and Lucy are not together. Were good friends, her mom and my mom are really close." He said softly.

"Oh." I said, speechless, and embarrassed at the fact I'd caused all this.

"I actually like someone else."

"Oh." I said gritting my teeth. "Anyone I know?"

"Yep, you know her really well."

"Let me guess, Taylor. She seems to be getting in with your team at the moment." I said sarcastically.

"Nope." He said laughing.

"Then who?! One of your petty little worshippers?"

"Gabi.."

"Sorry."

"So do you wanna know who it is?"

"Gee, why not?!" I said happily.

"It's you."

"Oh well good luck- oh my god! That's me!" I said, shocked.

"No kidding?" He laughed.

"You like me?" I gasped.

"I think I love you.." He said, looking down at his feet.

"Oh my god." I said quietly.

"You don't feel the same way, its fine I guess, lets just pretend this didn't happen, I mean we couldn't but it would be really awkward, and you know what-" He said quickly, but interrupted by my mouth on his mouth.

I began kissing the lips that I'd missed so much during the past week. I pulled apart smiling.

"I love you too." I said truthfully.

"Well I'm glad of that, I was worried you'd run off and never talk to me again, and I mean we have a child, so that wouldn't really be-" I cut him off by laughing then kissing him again.

"You know.." I said, after he pulled back. "You should really cut to the chase." I said laughing then began leaning in again, Troy meeting my half way then continuing to do what we'd just done.

"So, it looks like everything's sorted here?" Ms Masters asked by the door, grinning, with the rest of the class laughing behind here.

I pulled away from Troy, blushing. He entwined his fingers with mine and nodded.

"Yep. Everything's perfect." He grinned.

"Just perfect."

* * *

**Don't forget to REVIEW and review on your comments on the the story, and thoughts on a sequel/ideas for one. Thanks guys xx**


End file.
